Off to Kanto Forever
by inazumakaze
Summary: Slight AU. Gold comes back from a week long trip to find that Crystal is off to Kanto... Forever. One-Shot. Slight SilverxCrystal. I do not own Pokemon.


**Off to Kanto... Forever**

Gold had just gotten back from a trip to Kanto for a week. This resulted in a very edgy Crystal and a very worried Silver. Silver and Gold both knew better than to bring up Gold's time away on Mt. Silver with training with Red, that practically killed her.

The moment Gold returned from the week long trip, that seemed to last an eternity, he was immediately tackle to the ground in a bone crushing hug from Crystal. His bags fell from his hands as he landed with a loud thud and winced.

"Jeez Crys, are you _trying_ to _murder_ me? I just got back." Gold joked. Crystal was unmoved as he got up. "Y-You can let go now Crystal..." He said a bit surprised that Crystal still hadn't let go.

It was getting a bit awkward for Gold. "Seriously Crys, I've only been gone for a week. And I wasn't really all that far... Is something wrong Crys?"

'Crys is never this clingy let alone dependent...' Gold thought. He felt a drop of... What was that? Water? A tear? 'Is she crying?' He panicked inside his head. 'She never cries!'

Gold enveloped Crystal in a hug as he accepted the embrace and tried comforting her.

It was a rare occasion to see Crystal crying. Which meant something really bad happened while he was away, and Gold fully intended to get revenge on who ever cause his friend to act this way.

She let go and wiped the tears from her face with her jacket sleeve. She grasped his hand tightly and ran back to her house leading him inside and flinging him onto the couch.

"Crys? What about my bags?"

"Sil can get them, we need to talk."

'Great. We need to 'talk'. Talking is never good.' Gold mused in his mind.

"I... I have to go to Kanto."

"That's great! You should check in on Professor Oak while you're there! How long will it be before you get back?"

"Gold... I... I'm not coming back."

"W-What do you mean Crys?"

"I mean, I'm going to live there."

"Why?" Gold asked making a confused face.

"I... Go find Silver." She stood up off the couch and walked over to the doorway. "He can explain." With that she opened the door and left.

Crystal's mom bounded in the room. "Go on Gold, leave!" She shooed him half jokingly.

Gold ran out and searched for Silver franticly, desperate to find out what was going on. "Silver!" He called as he spotted him, just outside Gold's house. He ran up to him and yelled at him. "What's going on with Crystal? Tell me, now!" He demanded.

Silver sighed and motioned for Gold to follow him as he started walking toward the path that led to the tall grass then to Cherry Grove City. "Crystal... She's been summoned to live in Kanto and help with research. Her parents too."

"What? Doesn't she at least get a choice?" He yelled.

"Sadly, no."

"Why not?"

"Look Gold, I'm in no mood to explain to the likes of you." Silver glared at Gold and brushed his shoulder against Gold's, as he took a step forward, threateningly. "It's not any easier for me Gold."

"Silver... I forgot you were with Crystal... I'm sorry man. Is there any way we can f-"

"-ind a way for her to stay in Jhoto? No. I have already tried." Silver cut Gold off. "I don't have the time for this. Will you do me a favor and pick up the cake for her going away party? It's in Cherry Grove City, at the poke-mart."

Gold nodded and stormed off. Not bothering to call out any of his Pokemon as he stormed through the tall grass. He had memorized a path through the tall grass, that no one but him knew of, where no Pokemon would normally reside.

A small Rattata poked it's head above the grass and took in it's surroundings. Gold sighed and sat down at a clearing. Trying to shake the worse of his thoughts from his mind he laid down and starred blankly at the clouds. "Crys..." He mumbled lightly.

He sighed heavily and slammed his head back on the ground. "Why is this even happening?"

He got up and finished walking to Cherry Grove City with his hands in his pockets.

He picked up the cake, ignoring the dirty looks he got all over the town.

There was a ring, a X-Transceiver's ring, and it was his. Gold looked down at it and saw the caller ID was Silver. He was already half-way back home but stopped and answered. "Hey, what's up Sil-"

"Crystal ran away from New Bark Town! Away from home!"

"What?" Gold screeched into the tiny microphone installed in the X-Transceiver's side.

Silver winced at Gold's loud voice. "She's heading toward Cherry Grove, you'll look around for her on your way back, wont you?"

"I'm on my way." Gold cut off the line and ran yelling his friend's name on the way back, making sure not to drop the cake.

"Silver!" He yelled, at his friend.

Silver turned and scoffed. "No luck then?"

Gold shook his head silently and gave Silver the cake. "I don't know where I'm supposed to take it, so, there."

Silver sighed and walked at a quickened pace to Gold's house. He walked in and sat the cake on their dinning table before rushing out back to Gold. "Now wait, the party is at my house, when I didn't even know about this until now?" Gold asked.

Silver rolled his eyes as Gold sighed and continued. "Now what?"

"We search." Gold and Silver set off running down the path toward Cherry Grove.

After hours of searching, it became dark, and they would have kept searching if it weren't for Gold's mother calling. Gold rolled his eyes and picked up his X-Transceiver. "What do you want mom?"

"Sweetie, where are you? It's past midnight."

"I'm searching for Crys with Silver, ma."

"Crystal? Why are you searching for her? She here, waiting for you two... Like she _has_ been, for the past **4** hours!"

"She's in our house?"

"This isn't a house Gold! You live in a freaking mansion!" Crystal piped in, speaking over Gold's mother.

Gold laughed, reminding himself that Crystal had never been to his house before. Only Silver had. After all, Crystal wasn't from New Bark town. Well... Silver wasn't really from New Bark Town either, but, Gold had known him for longer.

A sudden wave of anger overcame Gold, when he had noticed she had gone back to town hours ago. "Why didn't you call earlier mom?" He screamed at his mom through the screen. "Never mind it mom, I'm coming back with Silver now."

"Okay... Wait, no! G-"

He cut off his mother by ending the call. "Yo, Silver, Crys went back to town." He informed.

"Where is she?"

"At my house."

"You mean mansion."

"Why does everyone say that?" He complained throwing his arms up to exaggerate.

"Because it's the truth." Silver stated simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I give up." Gold declared.

They started making their way back to New Bark Town, as Gold started marching off and Silver just sighed and followed, ignoring Gold's persistent complaints.

Gold ran once he got out of the tall grass, and Silver quickly followed. Gold was about to swing opened his front door when Silver knocked him out of the way and onto the ground, opening the door and hitting him with it all the while.

"Crystal!" He ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Why didn't you tell us you were back here? You have a X-Transceiver. You know that, don't you?" He said, lifting her right arm and pointing at the X-Transceiver.

"I know that, Sil." Crystal stated, ripping her arm from his grasp.

Gold came in rubbing his head, which was what got hit when Silver opened the door. "So, Crys, what do you think about my humble abode?" Gold asked sarcastically, giving a sardonic bow.

"Gold, you are so self coincided."

"Hey!" Gold straightened up and glared down at Crystal.

"Anyway," Silver cut in.

"What is it Sil?"

"...Nothing." Silver stopped himself from bringing up the fact that Crystal would soon be off to Kanto. He didn't want to ruin the moment. It was just like when they were still 11.

"Hey, Want to go up to my room and play some video games?"

"Oh, you are on Gold!" Crystal may not be much of a gamer, but if it involved a competition with Gold, and an opportunity to humiliate him, she was game.

"Why don't you and Silver go on up? Silver knows where it is."

"How come Gold?" Crystal questioned.

"I need to call someone, I'll be up there in a bit, and when I am up there, be prepared to lose." He stared down at Silver and Crystal with a fierce determination to win gleaming in his eyes. "Silver, go set up the X-Box!" He ordered, pointing to the stairs which lead upstairs to his room.

Silver nodded and grabbed Crystal's hand, leading her up to Gold's room.

Gold quickly dialed Red's number and leaned against wall, waiting anxiously for him to pick up. "Come on Red, pick up already..." He mumbled under his breath.

Red's face appeared on the screen and Gold immediately started speaking, not even giving time for Red to say 'hello'. "Red! Crystal is moving!"

"...So?" Red stated after a considerable pause.

"'So'? Her and Silver are my best friends! She's moving to Kanto! I just want you to keep an eye on her and her family for the first week or so when she's still settling in. Would you mind?" Gold babbled.

"Fine. Tch," There was a fire in the background and this made Gold quirk an eyebrow in a questioning manor. Red jumped out of it's path then turned back to his X-Transceiver. "I have to go Gold. I'll talk to you later." He cut off the connection.

Gold breathed a sigh of relief and started walking up the stairs. Crystal may be leaving soon, and he knew this was was going to be a painful experience, but for now, he just wanted it to be like old times and enjoy himself.


End file.
